The measurement of timing information is a common requirement for integrated circuit devices. This information may include jitter, duty cycle, pulse width, frequency, signal delays, etc. In particular, accurate measurements concerning this information may be important for certain integrated circuit devices. On chip timing measurement is an important technique used for integrated circuits such as systems on chip (SoC) because internal nodes within the SoC may be difficult to access and performing time interval measurements using automatic test equipment can be expensive.
In certain integrated circuits, signal delay may be of particular interest. Known methods and devices for measuring signal delay may suffer from one or more drawbacks. For example, some devices for measuring signal delay may have a low measurement resolution; may have an insufficient timing range; and/or may not be able to measure small spans of time. Some devices may require a complicated calibration process. Additionally, some device may occupy a significant amount of area on the integrated circuit device.